


Main Course

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Lust, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74





	Main Course

"What’s taking so long back here! We needed those plates out fifteen minutes ago!" Ashley shouted as walked through the busy kitchen to the chef.  
"You should have given us some notice!" Joe snapped back at her from behind the steel counter. "You can’t give me an order for thirty people and expect me to have it done in less than twenty minutes!"  
It had been a very busy night at the restaurant and he had managed to get all the food out to the customers without a complaint, until now. The kitchen was short handed and he was doing the best he could. He had only worked there for a few weeks, and it seemed that every time he worked with Ashley it was a constant battle.  
"How long?" Ashley asked as she headed for the kitchen door.  
"My God women, give us a break! We’re working as fast as we can, You’ll have your food soon enough." Joe said frustrated "Feed them some more cocktails!"  
Ashley was the head waitress and she had no problem reminding the kitchen when they mess up or at least when she thought they messed up. She was in her early twenties and about 5’5, with shoulder length brown hair that she lets fall around her round face. Ashley usually wore black slacks with a white blouse that complemented her athletic figure. But on busy nights like this night, she would wear a tight black skirt that showed off her long, toned legs. It helped with her tips and the boy in the kitchen enjoyed it.  
Ashley’s innocent looks contradicted her personality. She intrigued Joe, but he also thought she could lose some of her attitude. She was good at what she did and she knew it. Joe had just as much experience as she did, and he wouldn’t take any of her shit. There was no reason to.  
Joe was tall, with dark hair, and light brown eyes. He had a boyish charm that the waitress found irresistible, they all seemed to think he was attractive. They would hang out in the kitchen when it would slow down and even stay after to help him clean up. Joe noticed a few times that Ashley actually seemed jealous when he would flirt with them. He just couldn’t figure her out.  
The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly. Ashley got her orders out to the table and her customers didn’t mind the wait. They had drank quite a bit and ended up being the last table to leave for the night.  
As Ashley brought the last of her dishes into the kitchen, she noticed that Joe was still cleaning up.  
"Your welcome." Joe said as he notice her standing there. He watched her bend over to put the dishes into the basket, looking her up and down admiring the view.  
"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked. She looked up and saw Joe over by the counter cleaning up. He had a bit of flour on his face and a sauce in his hair. She had found him attractive, she also thought he was full of him self. On the other hand there was so much about him she liked, she didn’t know what to do.  
"For rushing your order for thirty top." Joe said with a smile. Ashley had a certain spark about her that he found enticing. Maybe it was the way her light green eyes accented her tan complexion or the confidence behind them.  
Ashley stood up, and flipped her hair over her shoulder and then placed her hand on her hips. "You call that rushing! The only reason that it got done so fast is because I had to come back and remind you of the importance of –"  
"YOU! Did you not see how busy it was back here! We worked our asses off tonight, and the only thing you can think about is YOUR table got their food a little LATE!" Joe interupted as he walked towards her. "Why do you have to be so difficult!? Would it kill you to say thank you?"  
"It just might!" She said looking into his big brown eyes. Ashley finsihed up what she was doing and left the kitchen.  
As she cleaned the table and put everything away, she noticed that he kept staring at her. When she put the salad away in the walk-in fridge, Joe followed her in.  
"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.  
" I am a Chef. Sometimes I have to come in here to get food." Joe answered her dryly. Then he sat down on a box. He was eye level to chest and he noticed her nipples poking at the thin materail in her shirt. " It’s kinda cold in here isn’t it." he said laughing.  
Ashley looked down and noticed what he was looking at. "What do you want?" she asked trying not to smile. She looked at him sitting on the box in his chef jacket and hat, he even looked handsome with food on his face " I want to know what your problem is." Joe said as he stood up from the box and walked towards her.  
"I’ve just had a rough night that is all." Ashley responded taking a step back, she didn’t see the small box sitting on the floor. As Ashley fell backwards she instinctively reach out and grabbed Joe. It threw him off balance and they both fell to the floor.  
Ashley opened her eyes and realized that Joe was lying on top of her, embarrassed she tried to get up.  
"So, that’s how you want to thank me." Joe said laughing, she noticed that eyes were sparkled as he looked down at her.  
"Very funny!" Ashley whispered flustered at the situation she had created. "Now, get off me." She couldn’t take her eyes off of his. His eyes had so much to say.  
"Let me think about that,..Mmmm…. no! Not until you say thank you."  
Ashley rolled her eyes at him and tried to get up off the cold floor again. " Would you get off me, this floor is cold." The floor was cold, but his body pressing against hers made her skin tingle with excitement.  
"I have all the time in the world. All you have to do is say thank you for getting your plates out so fast and I will let you up. That simple." Joe knew it was cold, her thin shirt wasn’t hiding anything. He was having fun toying with her. The sexual tension was building between them as their bodies pressed against each other.  
Her chest was rising faster, and her breasts would brush his chest with each ragged breath. He could see in her face she was enjoying herself, and trying to hide it from him. "Or do you not want me to get up?" he teased.  
Ashley lifted her head up, bringing her lips close to his. "Thank you. Now, would you let me up." She said. Joe stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "Was that so hard?" As she tried to walked past him, Joe grabbed her hand "Come here, I want to tell you something." he put his other hand on her lower back, and quickly pulled her body close to his. Before Ashley knew it, Joe had lowered his lips down on to hers and gave her a kiss that was full of pent- up passion and lust.  
Joe let go of her and just walked out, leaving Ashley standing there in awe. She stood there for a moment then walked out after him. The kitchen was empty; they were the last to leave. Joe was standing in the middle of the kitchen, putting his jacket on when she came out.  
"Where are you going?" Ashley asked with a sly look on her face.  
"Home, where else?" Joe was hoping to stay, but didn’t quite know if he had pissed her off or turned her on.  
Ashley started walking towards him. "Why don’t you take you jacket off and stay awhile." She reached up and un-zipped his jacket. He leaned down kissing her lips and frantically searched her mouth. She ran her hands roughly over his chest to his arms pushing his jacket off his shoulders.  
Joe was aggressively undoing the buttons on her shirt to unveil her firm breasts. After removing her shirt, he picked her up. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck sliding her body down his to finding is hard pick pushing against his pants. She bounced and slid back and forth teasing his cock through the material, moaning with excitement. And placed her on the table behind him with out breaking the electric embraces. He ran his hands up her legs pushing her skirt up to her waist. Ashley was kissing and biting down his neck.  
She pulled his shirt up over his head tossing it behind him, and then she reached down to free his pulsating erection. Ashley reached down to grab his manhood and knead it thought her hands. She worked it like it was piece of dough, stroking his length with her palms. His hands were assaulting her breast, their animal like lust growing.  
Joe started rocking towards her, enjoying her touch. He ran his hands roughly though her hair and biting on her ear lobe, moaning into her ear. He pulled her closer to him, pressing his bare chest against hers advancing his thick head in to her wet pussy. Ashley gasp with pleasure scratching his back with her nails, looking at him with eyes full of lust.  
She grabbed his ass and pulled his cock deeper inside her hot walls. She felt each movement of his thick head; she took in every little movement, yearning for more. Joe laded her back on the table, pulling her into him with her hips, her large breast jiggling back and forth as he pounded in to her. Ashley bucking wildly with his deep thrusts, moaning and yelling his name.  
The build up of Ashley’s climax was unbelievable; everything he was doing was driving her crazy. She rubbed her swollen clit as he plundered her hungry pussy. Joe couldn’t wait any longer her pussy felt so good and tight, and she kept bucking her hips against him. He pick her butt off the table pulling her as close as he could and pumped his hot cream inside.  
Ashley continued frantically fingering her clit; she wrapped her legs around Joe’s back holding his pulsing cock in her pussy as came. Ashley lay back down on the counter, they were both out of breath.  
"I had no idea that you were like this" Joe said looking down at Ashley. She just looked up and smiled. "Next time we should-"  
Ashley interrupted him "Next time. Who said there is going to be a next time?"  
"Oh, there will be, maybe not tomorrow night, but there will be a next time. Just you wait."


End file.
